It's Different For Girls
by RusholmeRuffian
Summary: Ashes To Ashes - Oneshot. Just after episode 8. Alex's reaction to witnessing the explosion for a second time. Slight Gene/Alex


**It's Different For Girls**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

**A/N: **_Just another one shot. Hope you like._

* * *

_It's over. I'm going to be stuck in 1981 for bloody ever._

Alex Drake rubbed her hands over her weary face and sighed. Why? Why did it have to be like this?

The image of her father slowly mutating into the clown that had plagued her dreams for weeks wouldn't leave her as she closed her eyes and gasped. He'd smiled and winked at her knowing that he had won, he had won and she had lost and any attempt of trying to get home now had been foiled. What was she going to do? If it hadn't been for Gene bloody Hunt letting her mother and father go she would probably be back home, holding Molly's hand and catching up on whatever she had missed.

She couldn't point all fingers at Gene though, how was he to know her father was suicidal and hell bent on killing himself along with his family? Even she didn't know, she had trusted her father. She had loved him unconditionally and he had repaid her by ruining her life all over again. Two times she had now witnessed her parents being blown into smithereens only this time it was more chilling. She had seen the look on her father's face, frustrated and beaten that she had gotten away all thanks to a red balloon and now the mother she had once thought never loved her was gone again, only this time leaving Alex with the knowledge that she did indeed love her daughter, very much so that she was willing to leave for two years and spend them with her.

Covering her mouth as a sob escaped her, Alex cried all over again for her parents.

She was once again alone, so totally and utterly alone.

* * *

It had been several days since the murder of Timothy and Caroline Price; Gene Hunt had been watching Alex carefully. She still wasn't her usual self she seemed withdrawn and hadn't spoken to him much since the incident. He was worried; she was taking this worse than he thought she would. He had known she was rather close with Caroline Price, God knows why. He couldn't stand lawyers and she had been one of the worst of them.

Lighting up a cigarette, he lifted his legs and propped his booted feet on his desk.

He wanted to speak to her, ask her if she was all right but he knew she'd probably say she was fine and that would be that. He could also make matters worse; he needed to tread carefully where Alex was concerned.

It had seemed strange that she had no involvement with the little girl, he expected her to at least take her on but she had sat in his office and blanked her, tears brimming in her eyes as she watched the tape for a second time. Something just didn't add up.

Taking a drag of his cigarette he watched as Alex sat at her desk not taking anybody on. Lost in her own little world and she'd probably be there for a while.

Right, he'd made a decision. It was the end of the day; time to get Bolly to Luigi's for a drink.

They both sat in Luigi's, a bottle of wine being shared between them. Alex was staring into her drink while Gene stared at her. She looked like shit.

"Surely the wine can't be that bad, Bols."

Alex looked up confused and again settled her vision on her glass of wine.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk to anybody tonight, Gene. Sorry."

Gene pursed his lips and leaned forward.

"You know, you did all you could, maybe if I'd listened to you we could 'ave stopped it."

Alex took a large gulp of her wine and rubbed her face. Now Gene was blaming himself. She wanted to tell him, tell him everything. Tell him who she really was, why she thought she was here…what he meant to her, but her lips wouldn't move. Her throat felt constricted, she couldn't do that to him or herself.

"I don't think anyone could have stopped it. He wanted it to happen too much."

Gene sighed.

"Oo, Timothy Price?"

"Him, Layton…does it matter? I thought I had a second chance, turns out it wasn't a chance at all. It was just some sick twisted game to him."

She was talking in riddles which was confusing Gene. He was worried. Her words sounded hollow, she looked defeated.

"That little girl is going to grow up not knowing the truth. She'll have nightmares, she'll live not knowing whether her mother loved her or not and Evan is going to get blackmailed and Alex will…"

Alex stopped herself before she said too much. She needed another drink.

Topping up her glass she downed her wine and re filled her glass again.

"Steady on, Bols. We got all night."

Alex looked at him. He looked…concerned.

"Maybe you do, but at this moment in time I want to get absolutely drunk, I don't want to remember anymore Gene."

He slowly nodded and continued to watch her as she drank her wine as if it were water. She'd feel terrible in the morning, but this was something she needed to do. She was trying to cope. He'd be doing the same if he were in her position.

"I just want to go home. I don't want to stay here, I can't. Molly, she needs me."

Gene laid his hand on tops of hers and looked into her eyes. Her hand turning and grasping Gene's; she didn't want to let go.

"Just remember, I'm here for you, Bols."

Alex gave him a watery smile and blinked back the tears. Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

Finally the tears she had tried so hard to hold back began to flow. Gene watched the tracks of the tears leave her eyes and travel down her cheeks to rest on her chin. Standing up he enveloped her in a warm hard hug and brushed back her hair as she cried for her mother, her father and Molly.

Alex held onto him tightly and breathed in his scent.

Maybe, just maybe she might make it through this mess.

**FIN**


End file.
